Five Pieces
by charada
Summary: "Jadi, kau akan menikahi pacar adikmu, begitu? Well, itu namanya... sadis." / AU. SasuSaku. [drabble bersambung]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari ini.

 **Warning:** Fic ini akan OOC. _**Unedited** ; i've been away too long from this stuff so i kinda forgot it, pardon me. And pardon, again, for blathering in English, not using Bahasa_.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa dekade sebelum ini, seorang tokoh di sebuah cabang ilmu yang membahas mengenai manusia pernah mengungkapkan sebuah teori. Nama lain dari teori tersebut adalah "konstelasi kelahiran"; begitu seseorang pernah menyebutnya. Teori tersebut mengatakan bahwa urutan kelahiran seseorang mempengaruhi karakternya. Orang pada umumnya bilang kalau karakter adalah hal yang bersifat tetap, tidak mudah berubah, dan konstan sepanjang hidup seseorang.

Dengan berpegang pada teori tersebut, seorang anak pertama memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda jauh dengan anak kedua.

.

.

 _Lupakan kalimat di atas._ Mungkin akan ada hubungannya dengan hal lain yang tertulis setelah ini; atau _mungkin_ juga tidak.

.

 _Yah, begitulah._

* * *

.

 **Five Pieces**

.

 _—a list of fragment, assorted, stilted conversation._

* * *

 **#1**

 **.**

"Kita tidak bisa bersama. Orangtua kita tidak mengizinkan."

"Tsk, Sasuke-kun, jangan bilang kalau ini salah satu dari omongan pesimismu. _Cheer-up, dear!_ "

"Cih, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Ah? Ada apa, memangnya?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, kau kelihatan kayak cewek bodoh kalau begitu. Serius, Sakura."

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun sukanya cewek pintar? Pintar, _like_ , kutu buku dan enggak ada selera humor, ' _gitu_? Duh, pacaran sama dosen saja, sana."

"Kita keluar jauh dari topik. Ini mengenai hal yang kuceritakan dua hari lalu, Sakura—"

"...Oh, _yang itu_. Santai saja, Sasuke-kun!"

"..."

"Sini, sini." Dan sang gadis Haruno merentangkan tangannya, sebelum kemudian menarik pemuda di sampingnya dalam sebuah pelukan sesaat.

* * *

 **#2**

 **.**

"Tanggal sudah ditentukan, tempat juga sudah di- _booking_. Persatuan ini akan mengukuhkan ikatan bisnis antara Haruno dan Uchiha."

"Aku mengerti, Ayah."

"Bagus. Kau memang anak yang bisa diandalkan. Besok malam kita akan bertemu dengan keluarga Haruno di kediamannya... Pastikan kau membawa hadiah yang sesuai untuk putri mereka."

"Baik, Ayah."

* * *

 **#3**

 **.**

"Sumpah, kau bodoh banget. Aku tidak mengerti lagi..."

"Tidak mengerti bagian mananya?"

"Haruno Sakura itu pacar adikmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Terus kau akan menikahi pacar adikmu, begitu? _Well_ , itu namanya..."

"Hn?"

"—sadis. Itu namanya jahat, sadis, _well_ , apapun itu. Kau tahulah."

Helaan napas singkat terdengar. "Jangan hiperbolis. Itu tidak cocok untukmu, omong-omong."

Si lawan bicara mendecakkan lidahnya seraya menatap orang di depannya dengan mata menyipit. "Jadi, apa Sasuke sudah tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Orangtuaku tidak tahu tentang hubungan mereka, Shisui."

"Hah, kau bercan— _wait_ , kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Itachi!"

Jeda sesaat. Si orang yang lebih muda menautkan jemari tangannya dengan kening berkerut, lalu melirik ke samping sesaat—sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan dan menatap iris hitam sepupunya lekat-lekat.

"Percayalah, aku hanya melakukan hal yang memang perlu untuk dilakukan."

Helaan napas panjang, lalu si orang yang lebih tua meninju pundak orang di hadapannya pelan. "Ssh, kau itu pintar, tapi kadang-kadang bodoh..."

"Hn?"

"Kau mau tahu? Sini kuberitahu," si orang yang lebih tua mencondongkan badannya sedikit, sebelum kemudian berbisik dengan suara sengau. "Firasatku enggak bagus untuk hal ini, Itachi."

* * *

 **#4**

 **.**

"Kelihatannya kau sudah dekat dengan Sakura-chan ya, Sayang? Baguslah kalau begitu. Ibu senang melihatnya."

"Oh? Menurut Ibu begitu?"

Kekehan kecil, dan si pemuda merasakan badannya dirangkul—ada usapan pelan yang merambat di puncak kepalanya. "Ya, Sayang. Menurut Ibu kalian berdua nampak serasi. Obrolan kalian berdua sepanjang makan malam tadi tidak kaku, kelihatan mengalir begitu saja..."

Si pemuda mengangguk perlahan, senyuman tipis menggantung di bibir pucatnya—namun tidak sampai ke mata.

"...Seperti orang yang sudah saling kenal sejak lama! Hahaha..."

 _Oh._

 _._

Hasil _briefing_ yang baik dan runtut dari seorang Otouto kelihatannya tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Ya, ya— _sepertinya_ _begitu_.

* * *

 **#5**

 **.**

"Mereka meneleponku lagi, Sakura! Padahal aku sudah membuang SIM lamaku. Tapi dari mana mereka tahu nomorku yang sekarang—"

Si gadis menggigit bibirnya, sebelum kemudian menggeleng. Ketika ia bicara, suaranya parau. "Jangan direspon! Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kita bakal akan bisa..."

Hening sebentar.

"Bisa apa?"

"Bisa... bisa kirim uangnya! Tsk, Sasuke-kun..." lalu kedua telapak tangan lembut itu mendarat ke tengkuk sang pemuda, entah dalam pelukan atau rangkulan terburu-buru. Seperti gestur orang yang mencoba menenangkan.

.

Entah menenangkan lawan bicaranya atau dirinya sendiri— _ah,_ hanya gadis itu yang tahu.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung ke bagian 2.**_

* * *

 **Note:** Terima kasih sudah membaca. Ini singkat, memang akan jadi semacam kumpulan _drabble_. _I hope i'm not wasting your time away, reading this. Your feedback would be greatly appreciated._ :)


End file.
